Mad Gear Gurlz
Mad Gear Gurlz is an open world Action-Adventure Beat-Em-Up game developed by Team Ninja and published by Capcom. It is a spin-off of Project X Zone 3-D. With gameplay mechanics largely inspired by The Bouncer from Squaresoft (now Square-Enix), the Dead or Alive and Street Fighter series of fighting games and GTA, it features an all-female cast, including newly-acquired Capcom properties Vampirella (Darkstalkers), Revy (Black Lagoon) and Ursula (Mechabre, developed under Square-Enix). It plays as a "movie game" with the player's actions dictating the overall progression of the story. Touted as "the most sexualized female-led game in gaming history," it was a huge target of SJW controversy amid development and greatly anticipated as a marquee title and seller. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows on January 8, 2019. Plot When a legion of gangs join forces with Shadaloo to form a global crime syndicate led by Markovna von Laubezedel alias Dominatix (Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial), a group of vixens form an all-female Mad Gear gang to combat them. They're hot, they're tough, and they're not afraid to show off some skin! Organizations * Shadaloo: Famous crime syndicate, led by M. Bison. Manufacturer and supplier of biochemical drugs and weapons. Enlists the help of several other organizations to attain their goal of world dominance using technology smuggled from the intergalactic Novak Corps. ** S.I.N.: Weapons division of Shadaloo. * Illuminati: A mysterious cult-like organization which has manipulated world events for over 2,000 years and in many ways helped shape the Shadaloo organization. * Unseelie Congress: Clan of demons, ghouls, monsters and vampires. Bitter nemesis of Vampirella, now of the Darkstalkers clan. * Darkhunters: A clan of assassins, led by Markovna von Laubezedel A.K.A. Dominatrix with the goal of taking out the Darkstalkers clan. Characters Playable Characters UPCs/Bosses Gameplay 's core mechanics are largely a combination of each studio's respective flagship fighting game franchise, using a variant of Street Fighter's melee/combo system on animations largely mirroring Team Ninja's Dead or Alive fighting game series. It uses a six-button layout, used for high, mid and low attacks, blocking, jumping, charged attacks and special attacks along with a complex combo system for each character. The player can jump in midair and perform a launch attack (i.e.: an energy-siphoning missile dropkick from Juri/rolling wheel kick from Poison) by pressing X/A + Triangle/Y, similar to the Flying Swallow technique seen in the Ninja Gaiden series (also developed by Team Ninja). The player is also accompanied with a slowly-charging Hyper Meter, from which they can execute Super Arts and a health meter indicating the remaining life force the player-and any potential teammate-has. During co-op missions, crossover Super Arts can be performed if both active fighters have a full Hyper Meter. Each fighter can also unleash their own projectile attacks, including Revy. They can also be charged into bigger, more powerful blasts, albeit at the cost of Hyper Meter. Revy, who carries the distinction of being the only playable character who can carry and use firearms, can fire Satsui-powered bullets from the rest of her clip if equipped while using her Super Art technique. The game, in many ways, combines elements from both Square-Enix's The Bouncer and Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto series storyline-wise. Like in GTA, players complete side missions with set linear objectives to advance through the story, and like The Bouncer, the events of the game are dictated by the choices you make. For instance, during select battles, you can select between one of two characters, each with their own endings which thereby affect the course of the game differently. During tag battles and co-op missions, the other character is AI-controlled, though together, you can initiate assist attacks, which takes out all enemies within your radius. It can also be used during 2-on-2 tag boss battles. At other points in the game, the player may take a specific action that'll affect the rest of the game, such as the decision of whether to take or spare a life (this is primarily the case during Revy's missions, who has no qualms about killing her foes). The player also gets their own choice of an ending after finishing the game's Story Mode (see below). Non-playable guest characters also occasionally appear as co-op partners during missions. For instance, Poison, when asked about additional recruits, goes to break Cody out of prison, fighting prison and Shadaloo guards alike along the way until his eventual capture at the hands of Decapre, F.A.N.G. and Seth. Chun-Li, who's playable in an unlockable mini-game, accompanies Revy after assigning her the duty of helping her make arrests to meet her quota at Interpol HQ and does so under the condition that they must all be brought to her alive. Additionally, the game allows players to freely roam the crime-ridden streets of Metro City, where they can be treated to a number of different amenities. A prominent site in the game takes place at the Metro City strip club, where Poison and Co. may participate in exotic activities, such as pole and lap dancing, for a money prize. You can chain together exotic dance moves by hitting the right buttons at exactly the right time and earn bigger tips the more elaborate the dance moves you pull off. This money earned can be used to purchase new outfits, pay for amenities, or, in the case of Revy, buy more guns/ammo. As an added bonus, two or more girls may take the stage at the same time and dance amongst each other, even with a choice of music playing in the background (during a "Full 'Gang' Tease)! Other attractions in the game: * Cage Fighting Ring: Check out an MMA cage-fighting ring deep in the heart of Metro City. Place bets on current combatants or enter the octagon yourself and take on Metro City's biggest, baddest fighters and earn prize money. With ringlady Roxy (palette swap of Poison)! * Massage Parlor: Enjoy exotic spa treatments and recover depleted health after a soothing massage. Recharge your Hyper Meter by performing yoga in the sauna. * Gym: Build up your stats and practice learning combos inside the Metro City gym. * Gun Shop: Buy new guns/ammo (Revy only) and buy/upgrade melee weapons. Game Modes * Story Mode: A lengthy campaign mode featuring the badass vixens of the female Mad Gear Gang: Poison, Juri, Revy, Vampirella and Ursula. * Protect and Serve: Play as Interpol's Chun-Li in her seductive black dress attire (SFV). Scurry the crime-ridden streets of Metro City. Fight and round up as many gangsters as possible in a timed mission mode. You'll gradually progress through successively-harder rounds with larger and tougher quantities of thugs to arrest in the allotted time until you die/fail, in which you'll be graded by score after completing. * Gurlz Night: Get on stage as one of the at the Metro City strip club. Pull off dance moves in a QTE-triggered mini-game to your choice of a song, similar to Space Channel 5/''Dance Dance Revolution''. Graded by score after completing. * Octagon Mode: Enter the Metro City Cage-Fighting Arena and fight swarms of enemies as either any of the 5 or Chun-Li (who can be unlocked after a successful play-through). The game lasts 12 rounds, each with bigger and more-challenging swarms of thugs to take out. Also available in first-person VR Mode with the PlayStation VR headset. * Online: Compete against other players via network play in a number of online modes. ** Versus: Square off against another player in a one-on-one singles battle inside the Octagon. ** Tag Battle: Team up with another player and take on swarms of enemy Metro City thugs together inside the Octagon. ** King of the Ring: A party-based fight-mode. Crown a champion inside the Octagon, who then takes on the remaining members of his/her party in successive fashion until a new champ is crowned, with the loser being pushed to the back of the queue after each battle. Max players: 5. ** Elimination Chamber: Parties of 6 can enter the Octagon together after each selecting a Gurl (one per player) and face off in a 6-way free-for-all catfight. Be the last Gurl standing. Every Gurl for herself. With playable guest character Chun-Li. ** Gurlz Danceoff: Full Encore: '''Do a full danceoff on stage in parties of 5 after individually selecting one of the MGG, each with their own set of dance moves, in a QTE mini-game on a first-come, first-served basis. ** '''Partnerz in Crime (Co-Op): An open-world game mode where other players can freely roam around the crime-ridden streets of Metro City together after selecting a MGG (one per player). OST In order to add authenticity to the game, certain Metro City locations feature their own OST which can be heard through the PA system as you venture through them. They're NOT played in any set order and are designed to fit the overall setting. NOTE: in the CFA, random songs are played during fights only. Strip Joint * Rob Zombie-"Foxy Foxy" * Black Keys-"Howlin' For You" * Crazy Town-"Butterfly" * Franz Ferdinand-"Take Me Out" * New Order-"Blue Monday" * Kid Rock-"Cowboy" * Papa Roach-"Gravity" * Puddle of Mudd-"Famous" * Hinder-"Get Stoned" * Lacuna Coil-"Closer" * Lenny Kravitz-"American Woman" * Michael Jackson-"Beat It" * Fall Out Boy-"I Don't Care" * The Offspring-"Want You Bad" * The Clash-"Rock the Casbah" * The Ramones-"I Wanna be Sedated" * Depeche Mode-"Personal Jesus" * Theory of a Deadman-"Bad Girlfriend" * Alien Ant Farm-"Smooth Criminal" * KISS-"Rock And Roll All Night" * AC/DC-"Thunderstruck" * Van Halen-"You Really Got Me" * Megadeth-"Moto Psycho" * Motley Crue-"Girls, Girls, Girls" Cage Fighting Arena * Marilyn Manson-"The Fight Song" * Rob Zombie-"Dragula"/"Reload" (mashup) * Saliva-"Click Click Boom" * Three Days Grace-"Riot" * A Perfect Cirlce-"The Outsider" * Powerman 5000-"Bombshell" * Motorhead-"The Game" * Hollywood Undead-"Undead" * Drowning Pool-"Bodies" * Papa Roach-"Blood Brothers" * DMX-"X Gon Give It To Ya" * Crystal Method-"Name of the Game" Ending After rescuing Cody during the game's ending, Poison makes advances towards Cody (similar to her [http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/saturn/a/ffrpoison-2.png ending in Final Fight Revenge]), to which he either accepts her advances or returns to his cell depending on the player's choice. If the player accepts, he/she may then get to choose between the Female Ending and Transgender Ending-with the respective icons appearing underneath each choice-leaving a total of 3 possible endings as chosen by the player, each with their own set of dialog. * "Coming Home" Ending: ** Cody: "Sorry, babe, but I'm headin' back to my cell. It '''is' kinda my home."'' * Poison x Cody "Female" Ending: ** ''Cody: "So, about those 'rumors'..." '' ** ''Poison: "Oh, you mean all those dirty rumors started by the jealous girlfriends who's men loved flirting with me and Mad Gear cronies who couldn't have me, those rumors? Believe me, that's where you heard it from, nothin' to see here."'' * Poison x Cody "Trans" Ending: ** ''Cody: "So, about those 'rumors'..." '' ** ''Poison: "I'll tell you later."'' ** Cody: "I'm all ears." Trivia * The game's cover art contains the Parental Advisory label seen on explicit music albums due to the uncensored lyrics in the songs featured in the Strip Club and Fighting Arena stages. ** In an interview with Game Informer, Dead or Alive game director Yohei Shimbori stated it was also inserted as a satirical jab at SJWs (or "white knights" as he refers to them by name) and their hypersensitivity to sexual content in games, adding that only the North American versions of the game contain the PA label on the front cover art. ** While in development, the idea was reportedly pitched by members of Play Asia, who previously took a jab at SJWs over the Dead or Alive Xtreme 3controversy and exclusively for the NA versions. * A Perfect Cirlce's "The Outsider" was prominently featured in the Resident Evil live-action series of films based on the popular Capcom survival/action-horror franchise. This perhaps was central to its inclusion in the game soundtrack. ** Marilyn Manson's "The Fight Song" was also remixed for the first film's soundtrack. * Quiet's Phantom Painoutfit is available to purchase for Revy. ** It was included as an east egg to MGSV's Quiet, who influenced Ursula's conception. * Poison and Hugo's wrestling federation in the Street Fighter franchise, H.W.A., influenced the inclusion of Motorhead's "The Game" and Powerman 5000's "Bombshell," the wrestling theme songs of Triple H and (formerly) The Dudleyz, respectively, in the Metro City Cage Fighting Arena. * Staying true to the sexualized nature of the game, Chun-Li makes sporadic appearances in her famous black dress outfit in SFV. * The Poison "gender-specific ending" option was implemented due to Yoshinori Ono's insistence in a 2011 EGM interview that the player is free to decide her gender. * The game was inspired by the Dead or Alive Xtreme series, wanting to make a marketable game filled with sexualized females. To that end, Koei-Tecmo's Team Ninja, having previously made several hack and slash/beat-em-ups were recruited to develop the game externally. * Capcom also has usage rights to character, Ursula, having designed her for the Square-Enix-published game, Mechabre. Category:Open World Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Capcom Category:Capcom games Category:Team Ninja Category:Koei Tecmo Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:"M" Rated Category:Action-Adventure Category:Fighting Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mechabre Category:Black Lagoon Category:Movie Game Category:Open World Games